Escala Monocromática
by Betting Life
Summary: Se le había arrebatado todo lo que le importaba en la vida, el mundo le mostro una cara que no debió haber conocido hasta la mayoría de edad. Ahora el destino le tiene preparado algo mas, pero ¿Podrá aceptarlo? ¿Aunque los obstáculos intenten destruirla en el camino? Solo ella lo decidirá, concentrarse en la maldad o vivir en ella.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic sobre Naruto (lose, raro no?) aunque ya tengo un poco de experiencia en el área de la escritura. Esta historia se me ocurrió un día en el que estaba muy enojada y algo frustrada (los sentimientos negativos son los que más inspiración me brindan, aunque no lo crean) se trata sobre Sakura (mi personaje femenino favorito de la serie aunque se comporte como una imbécil a veces).

Tengo planeado hacer una historia que refleje el dolor y la angustia de este personaje a tal grado de convertirla en una persona completamente diferente (soy muy retorcida así que no se sorprendan luego). La trama se verá modificada para encajar con la idea que tengo en mente, no se parecerá a ninguna historia (creo yo) que hayan leído antes.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia:** Violencia, vocabulario vulgar y escenas traumáticas (no me hago responsable, ya están advertidos)

…

Escala monocromática

By: Betting Life

…

Prologo

_Inicio del camino y pérdida dolorosa_

-Entonces, ¿Significa que puedo ir con ustedes?-Pregunto una infantil voz ansiosa.

Un suspiro seguido de un asentimiento fue suficiente respuesta.

-¡Súper!-Exclamo emocionada dando alegres saltitos de felicidad de un lado a otro.

Ambos presentes miraron esta acción con una gota de sudor en su cabeza. Aun no concebían como había hecho la mocosa para lograrlo pero lo mejor sería dejarles las cosas en claro, es lo que la mujer pensaba.

-Sakura… ¡Sakura!-Llamo la voz de la adulta deteniendo el festejo de la menor-Debes saber que esto no será un paseo por el parque, estamos hablando de un largo y cansado viaje ¿Aun así quieres ir?-Inquirió la mayor con seriedad a lo que la niña se limito a asentir.

-Lo sé Oka-san* pero igual quiero ir con ustedes-Dijo segura la infante sin ninguna duda en su voz.

-Tch mocosa testaruda-Musito por lo bajo la mayor al ver que no había conseguido hacerla cambiar de parecer- Espero que a mitad del camino no quieras regresarte porque desde ahora te digo que no lo aremos-Fue lo último que dijo la mujer dándose la vuelta iniciando camino hacia su hogar.

-Lo mejor será que vayamos a casa a empacar-Hablo una tranquila voz a la niña sonriendo.

-¡Hai Otou-san*!-Exclamo con renovada emoción tomando la mano que el hombre le ofrecía.

Estaba feliz ¿Y cómo no estarlo? ¡Iría con sus padres a uno de sus viajes comerciales! Esos que por ser tan largos no le permitían disfrutar de la compañía de sus progenitores en su plenitud y la ponían de malas al sentirse tan sola. Cada dos o tres meses sus padres hacían estos viajes a otras villas para entregar mercancía o comerciarla. Eran buenos negociantes, tenían clientes en diversas aldeas pero por eso mismo casi no los veía y ya se había cansado. Por eso decidió pedirle al mismísimo Hokage permiso para salir con sus padres en su próxima salida de la aldea, a lo que este medio divertido por su exigente petición le concedió el permiso pero solo porque la aldea a la que se dirigían no se encontraba muy alejada de Konoha.

Después de todo Nami no Kuni* solo estaba a cinco días a pie y tres en barco (N/A: La verdad no tengo idea de cuantos días les tome llegar, intente que fuera lo más convincente posible)

-_Naa no esta tan lejos, esto será como una aventura ¡Estoy tan emocionada!-_Exclamo en sus adentro la pequeña conteniéndose de no soltar un grito.

El hombre miro de reojo a la niña que desde que habían salido de la oficina del Hokage no había dejado de sonreír. Suspiro resignado y también sonrió, su hija se había salido con la suya.

-_Y luego dices no heredo nada de ti Mebuki, es igual de manipuladora_-Pensó con una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

-¡Apresúrense par de tortugas, el tiempo se nos va y aun hay mucho que hacer!-Tan ensimismados habían estado que no se dieron cuenta de que se habían retrasado bastante, apresuraron el paso hasta quedar junto a una furiosa rubia-Por su bien espero que durante el viaje no estén así de lentos ¡Porque les prometo que los hare llorar!-Amenazo con el puño al aire. A ambos, padre e hija, les corrió un escalofrió por la columna y Kizashi no pudo más que agradecer que su hija no hubiera heredado también eso de su esposa-¡Andando!-Exclamo de nuevo la rubia y no les quedo de otra más que obedecer, no querían enojar más a la temperamental mujer.

Mientras caminaban hacia su hogar Sakura miro a su alrededor disfrutando de la suave brisa del atardecer de Konoha, aunque fueran por solo unos cuantos días, iba a extrañar ese lugar.

-_Es una lástima, mañana iba a verme con esa niña tan linda que me prometió ayudarme con mi cabello, bueno cuando regrese le pediré disculpas y seremos amigas_-Se dijo soñadora imaginando el encuentro con la rubia de ojos azules que había sido tan amable con ella.

No tenía idea de que esa sería la última vez que pisaría el suelo de Konohagakure no Sato*

* * *

_1 Semana después – Limites del País de la Ola (Bosque)_

* * *

-¿O-ot-tou-san… Oka-s-an?-El débil y dificultoso susurro vagó por el aire dejando en el olvido el anterior silencio. Suaves y torpes pasos resonaron haciendo eco ante en el apacible sendero, la mirada bañada en incredulidad aun prevalecía en el rostro infantil, inmutable y cargada de espanto.

Dolor, era todo lo que su mente podía procesar. Un terrible y agudo dolor que amenazaba con despedazarla de adentro hacia afuera, uno tan grande que no creía poder sobrellevarlo por más tiempo sin intentar arrancarse el corazón en el intento. Coloco una de sus temblorosas manos en su boca e intento acallar los ya audibles sollozos ¿Acaso agonizaba? ¿Era posible sentir tal opresión en el pecho? Su corazón se estrujaba, su respiración se cortaba y su mente había dejado de trabajar desde el instante en que presencio aquella escena.

-¿Por… que?-Logro pronunciar con voz rota e ininteligible- _¿Por qué? _-Se pregunto en su mente al sentir que su voz le fallaba, apretó los dientes con fuerza intentando retener el grito agónico que pugnaba por salir y cerró los ojos dejando correr las primeras gotas salinas por su rostro, sus piernas ya no pudieron sostenerla por más tiempo y cayó al suelo en un seco golpe que no sintió, porque su mente estaba muy ocupada intentado procesar lo sucedido y su corazón paralizado del dolor.

Y sangraba, sangraba mucho en ese lugar.

-O-oka-san Ot-tou-san… - Con ojos inundados en lágrimas miro los inertes cuerpos frente así, de su boca un lastimero aullido dolido escapo y se sintió ahogada por un segundo. Sus manos subieron a su cabeza y presionaron con fuerza ¿Que estaba sucediendo? ¿Acaso era una pesadilla?

No, no lo era pero, quería creer que sí.

Sus ojos ardían pero aquel rio de angustia y desesperación no parecía querer abandonar su faz. Sollozo mas fuerte intentado apaciguar el dolor de su pecho pero no funciono, meneo la cabeza en negación y clavo sus uñas en la raíz de su cuero cabelludo pero el recuerdo de aquel momento no quería borrarse de su mente.

-¡¿Qué es…porque paso esto?!-Grito enloquecida, no podía creer que fuera verdad… no quería creerlo.

Su mirada desorbitada y perdida callo confusa ¿Por qué? Era lo único que podía pensar ¿Por qué ellos? ¿Por qué ahora?

-N-no lo entiendo-Murmuro sintiendo una nueva ola de cristales escurrirse por sus mejillas y su corazón se estrujo un poco más.

-¿Qué no entiendes?- El aire se le escapo de los pulmones y sus ojos parecieron querer abandonar sus cuencas, sus latidos al igual que sus pulsaciones se detuvieron por un instante para luego empezar una carrera sin fin- ¿Por qué los mate? O ¿Por qué aun no he hecho lo mismo contigo?-El susurro le llego frio y paralizante, como el más poderoso veneno, su cuerpo volvió a temblar y su pecho ahora revotaba inundado de terror.

La risa maligna del sujeto la hizo tensarse y lagrimas de pánico la bañaron.

-¿Q-ue v-a a… ac-cerm-me?-Pronuncio entrecortada sin poder medir la desesperación que corría por lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo.

-Oh no te preocupes, no te matare si es lo que piensas pequeña-Aclaro dando lentas pisadas infundiendo aun más miedo en la niña con esta acción, y continuo con ese andar hasta detenerse justo frente a ella- para ti tengo planeado algo más… elaborado - Siniestra sonrisa y demente mirada, su corazón se sintió detenerse de nuevo pero esta vez por más tiempo, empezó a hiperventilarse y lagrimas volvieron a caer.

Vanamente intento levantarse pero cayó de bruces al suelo húmedo, levanto la cabeza y sus pupilas se enfocaron en donde había ido a reposar, el color se esfumo de su faz. Se toco la cara y con ojos perdidos en su terror observo el liquido carmesí deslizarse libremente por estos.

-S-san… gre-Musito entumecida del pavor, abrió la boca para soltar un grito lleno de terror pero la oscuridad la cegó antes- Oka-san Otou-san yo…-Pronuncio antes de perder completamente la consciencia.

-Pequeña peste ¿Qué mierda pensabas hacer eh?-Se acerco el sujeto tomando a la niña desde el pelo sin ningún ápice de delicadeza- Me encargaron exterminar a tus mugrosos padres pero no me dijeron nada con respecto a ti, así que me quedare contigo y te hare mi nuevo sujeto de pruebas, claro si es que sobrevives los primeros días-Rio al decir aquello y luego emprendió camino hacia su residencia dejando atrás los cuerpos muertos de Kizashi y Mebuki Haruno.

¿Cómo fue que paso?

Aun en la inconsciencia la pequeña siguió cuestionándose sobre eso. No lo sabía, todo había ocurrido muy rápido, no había tenido tiempo de siquiera darles una última mirada a sus padres cuando estos yacían muertos en el suelo. Solo podía concebir una idea, y era que ella jamás volvería a ser la misma después de ese día.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado :) se que estuvo un poco corto pero les prometo que el próximo será más largo.

No sabía cuál era la profesión de los padres de Sakura así que me guie por lo que leí en otros fics.

El significado de las palabras marcadas con un (*):

-**Oka-san:** Mamá

-**Otou-san:** Papá

-**Nami no Kuni:** País de la Ola

-**Konohagakure no Sato:** Aldea oculta de la hoja

Ya lo dije antes pero lo repito, esta historia no será nada tierna y alegre. Estará llena de dolor y angustia, y no es que odie a Sakura-chan pero para que alcancemos la personalidad que pienso darle en un futuro deberé primero cambiar el rumbo de su vida.

Si les gusto el capi denme Review y/o agréguenme a sus favoritos. Como bien saben estos son el motor del autor (miento pero no les cuesta nada xb)


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 1

_Experiencia abrumadora_

Cinco días, habían pasado apenas cinco días y ya quería morirse. Apretó el agarre en la fina manta vieja que era su único abrigo y se cubrió con ella completamente, se acurruco mejor en aquel rincón e intento descansar un poco.

Pero como dijo, solo intento.

El chirriante ruido de la puerta abrirse la lleno de pánico y siguiendo su instinto se cubrió con la manta hasta la cabeza, aunque sabía que eso no funcionaria pero aun así no perdía nada con intentarlo.

-¿Mmm? ¿En donde se habrá metido Sakura-chan*?- Y había empezado el juego.

Los pasos recorrieron la estancia con extrema lentitud haciendo saltar el corazón de la peli-rosa cuando lo sentía cerca. Sabía lo que hacía, siempre era lo mismo antes de que _eso_ sucediera. Lagrimas de desesperación cayeron de sus ojos y sin poder evitarlo un sollozo se escapo de sus labios, y quiso desaparecer cuando sintió los pasos más cerca.

-Are are* Pero si aquí estas Sakura-chan-Le quito la manta y la luz penetro sus pupilas cegándola durante un instante al percibirla de golpe -¿No te estabas escondiendo de mi verdad?- Aquella sonrisa perturbadora y desquiciada mirada borgoña le hicieron correr un escalofrió por la espalda- ¿Porque sabes lo que pasara si intentas pasarte de lista de nuevo verdad?-Apretó los dientes al sentir la presión ejercida en su brazo, y asintió a su pregunta mordiéndose el labio impidiendo que los sollozos volvieran a salir-¿Verdad que lo sabes Sakura-chan?-Pregunto mientras tomaba con fuerza el menudo cuerpo acercándolo al de él, inclinándose coloco su cabeza en el cuello de la menor y con desagradable lentitud lamio la aterciopelada y tierna piel-Mmm Sakura-chan sabes tan bien que desearía comerte entera-Susurro siniestramente alejándose para mirar el rostro aterrado de la peli-rosa, y la mueca divertida paso a una sádica que puso en alerta a la niña- Llego la hora pequeña peste-Anuncio irguiéndose mirándola desde arriba con insana emoción.

-¡No, no onegai*!- Suplico revolviéndose la niña intentado separarse con todas sus fuerzas de aquel enfermo.

-¿Mmm? ¿Te estás negando?- Cuestiono con fingida sorpresa que rápido reemplazo con una sonrisa trastornada- Eso alargara tu castigo mocosa, ahora no serán dos horas serán cuatro y si protestas serán seis y así sucesivamente ira subiendo el numero ¿Tienes algo que decir en contra?-Pregunto mirándola aun sin quitar la mueca perniciosa.

La menor bajo la cabeza mordiéndose la lengua para no decir nada y asintió llena de impotencia apretando sus pequeños puños.

\- Buena niña -Acaricio su cabeza y luego se alejo caminando hacia la puerta donde se detuvo y con una seña de manos le indico que saliera. No tenía sentido enfrentarlo ya lo había hecho y le había ido mal no quería repetir aquella horrible experiencia por lo que no le quedo de otra más que acatar su orden.

-_Yada* es mucho dolor demo* no puedo negarme_-Se dijo en su mente mordiéndose el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que lo hizo sangrar.

Llegaron a aquella sala que Sakura había denominado como "infierno en tierra" y él le ordeno colocarse en su lugar. Se sentó en aquella alta silla oxidada y fría, y espero a que el llegara para iniciar su sufrimiento, su respiración se acelero al escuchar los utensilios de metal chocar contra el recipiente quirúrgico, se removió inquieta y miro sus manos. Nuevamente sintió sus ojos aguarse, ya no eran ni la sombra de lo que habían sido antes.

Mientras eso sucedía el hombre se dirigió a otro extremo de la habitación donde guardaba todos sus instrumentos, tomo todo lo que necesitaría y lo coloco en una bandeja de metal a la que a su vez dejo sobre una mesilla con la que los transportaría y, una vez tuvo todo listo, se giro para encaminarse junto a su conejillo de india. Al verla sentada en su puesto toda encogida del miedo una mueca de depravada felicidad se adueño de su rostro, y tuvo que morderse la mejilla interna de la boca para contener un gruñido de éxtasis.

-¿Estas lista Sakura-chan?-Se tenso, de nuevo esa espantosa voz infantil- Bien, entonces empecemos-Su cuerpo empezó a temblar al sentir las cuerdas anudarse alrededor de sus manos-¿Humn? Veo que aun no te has recuperado de la vez anterior-Dijo notando cierta parte faltante en las manos de la menor- Bueno, habrá que improvisar- Sonrió llevando los brazos de la menor detrás de la silla para ajustarlas perfectamente, luego se dirigió a sus pies los cuales también ato, y se arrodillo.

-_Kami-sama* tasukete*-_Fue lo último que pensó antes de soltar el primer grito.

Las lagrimas no tardaron en caer cuando sintió el frio metal perforar su tierna piel, tirando de ella sin piedad. Apretó los dientes, se mordió el labio y la lengua, apretó los puños hasta que sus sucias uñas traspasaron su piel, grito y suplico pero no se detuvo.

-Mmm parece que se niega a salir ¡Tendré que hacerlo con más fuerza!-Exclamo hincando la pinza en la carne para tirar del pedazo de piel suelta (N/A: para los que no sepan de lo que hablo, es la uña)-¡La tengo! ¡Mira Sakura-chan!- Chillo emocionado enseñándole el trozo extirpado de piel, la niña tembló entre sollozos y bajo la cabeza evitando mirar aquella parte arrancada de su ser-Oh, ¿No te gusta? Bueno aun quedan muchas por ver, de seguro encuentro una que te agrade-Dijo para luego insertar la pinza en el siguiente dedo.

Los gritos agónicos continuaron hasta que las cuatro horas transcurrieron y la tortura dio por finalizada por ese día. La sala volvió a su anterior silencio pero las manchas del ritual aun pintaban el suelo, los hipidos silenciosos de la menor resonaban haciendo eco y los temblores de su cuerpo persistían.

-Voy a estar fuera por dos semanas-Le escucho decir entre su pérdida consciencia- espero que estés recuperada para cuando este de regreso-Fue lo último que oyó antes de caer desmayada del dolor.

* * *

_Unas horas después._

* * *

Cuando despertó de nuevo se vio en el mismo lugar donde había quedado inconsciente aunque ya sin las apretadas cuerdas apresando sus extremidades.

-¿Ext-tremidades?-Susurro bajo y ronca por la falta de habla las últimas horas.

La sala estaba a oscuras pero el tenue brillo que entraba desde el tragaluz en el techo le permitió observar a su alrededor, y al concentrarse en cierta parte de su anatomía soltó un chillido ahogado. Se llevo las manos a la boca y cerró los ojos intentado olvidar lo que sus ojos habían visto pero le fue imposible. Abrió lentamente los ojos nuevamente encontrándose con la escabrosa escena.

-M-mis d-ded-os –Hablo entre hipidos y lloros.

Acerco con inseguridad una de sus manos a la zona y cerró los ojos nuevamente al sentirlos. Elevo las piernas hasta la altura de su pecho y tuvo una mejor visión, gotas saladas chocaron contra la pálida piel de sus magullados pies.

-Es una pesadilla, Oka-san Otou-san-Lloro la niña escondiendo su cara entre sus pequeñas manos-Ya no puedo continuar, ese hombre es un monstruo ¡Un monstruo malvado y quiero que desaparezca! –Grito con todas sus fuerzas hundiéndose en sus huesudas rodillas intentado sentir un poco del candor de saberse protegido aunque solo fuera a manos de ella misma-Solo… quiero que desparezca… por favor-Murmuro apretando mas el agarre sobre sus piernas para esconder su llanto pero un ruido proveniente de su estomago atrajo su atención.

Otra cosa más por la que odiar a ese infame ser, la falta de alimento. Aun no sabía cómo había sobrevivido hasta ahora sin probar bocado, solo sabía que gracias a unas extrañas pastillas ella podía conservarse sin sentir hambre durante un par de días.

-Tengo hambre- Musito bajando lentamente las piernas, se bajo de la silla y camino cojeando hacia la salida.

Los únicos lugares donde tenía permitido ir eran, su "habitación", el "infierno en tierra" y la bodega donde estaban dichosas pastillas para el hambre. Sus tripas de retorcieron del asco de solo pensar en el agrio sabor del medicamente en su boca, extrañaba la comida de su mama, ella a pesar de ser algo brusca siempre se preocupaba de cuidar muy bien de su alimentación y no la dejaba salir sin haber comido aunque sea una fruta.

-Oka-san... –Susurro ahogada en el llanto ante el hermoso recuerdo de su progenitora.

Se olvido de su dolor cuando estuvo frente la puerta de madera blanca. Rápido entro y busco lo que necesitaba, no solo para calmar su necesidad primaria sino también algo con que curar las dolorosas heridas es su dedos. No quería que se infectaran y, además de carne viva, tuviera también puntos negros que le provocaran comezón en señal de que algún hongo se había introducido en ella.

-_Es suficiente con la de las manos que aun están en tratamiento_-Se dijo internamente tomando una caja donde estaban los fármacos.

Una vez "alimentada" busco alcohol y vendas para curar sus heridas, una vez en sus manos lo necesario, se sentó y empezó a tratar los que se veían en peores condiciones. El ardor que le provoco el alcohol se sintió tan horrible como la primera vez que se había curado pero no tan desagradable dado que eran sus manos las que lo hacían y no las de ese sujeto.

-_El me hace daño y luego trata de curarme, ¿Cómo puede existir una persona así?_-Se pregunto internamente recordando la desagradable sonrisa amistosa de Fujita Tohru mientras trataba sus heridas.

Luego de envolver perfectamente sus pies con la suave tela se quedo ahí sentada. No quería volver a su cuarto y sentarse a llorar nuevamente hasta que ese bastardo sádico regresara y tampoco quería dormir.

-Solo quiero irme de aquí-Dijo bajo atrapando nuevamente sus piernas ajustándolas a su pecho.

Y fue cuando la más grande y descabellada idea llego a su mente: ¿Por qué no escapar?

Lo estaba considerando, realmente lo estaba haciendo. Había una posibilidad, él le había dicho que regresaría hasta dentro de dos semanas y no creía que hubiera pasado mucho desde su marcha, tenía tiempo.

-De verdad puedo hacerlo, alejarme para siempre de este lugar o al menos intentarlo-Esperanzada se levanto y salió de la bodega.

Fue a su habitación, tomo la sucia manta con la que se cubría en las noches y camino de vuelta a la bodega. Tomo una caja de pastillas de alimento, medicamentos para curar posibles enfermedades, alcohol y, lo más importante, un arma.

-No sé si con esto logre defenderme pero igual lo llevare-Miro el afilado cuchillo y lo coloco con las demás cosas dentro de la manta.

Al tener todo cerró los extremos de la manta y le hizo un nudo, se lo puso en la espalda y se dirigió a la puerta. Pero antes de salir observo una botella con un liquido transparente al que tomo con curiosidad. Lucia como agua normal pero en un lugar como ese no era prudente confiarse, lo agito y no paso nada, abrió la tapa y olfateo, no tenía olor. Con una sonrisa lo guardo y salió.

Miro a su alrededor y no vio nada, camino por el largo pasillo en silencio, en permanente estado de alerta. Temía que en algún momento de su huida fuera atrapada y encarcelada de nuevo pero hasta el momento no había encontrado ningún obstáculo.

-_Ese hombre se confió pensando que en mi miedo no intentaría escapar_-Pensó apretando el agarre de su bolsa, se sentía tan impotente y molesta, había sido tan débil hasta ese entonces-Por eso los perdí Oka-san Otou-san pero ahora no dejare que ese malvado vuelva a hacerme daño-Hablo entre dientes frunciendo el ceño.

Camino otro tramo entre la oscuridad hasta que diviso el final, donde se dividía en dos lados. Se detuvo y analizo, ella jamás había visto al hombre salir porque siempre se desmayaba entre las torturas o era llevada a rastras hasta su habitación, así que no tenía idea de qué camino tomar. Por lo que lo dejo a la suerte.

-Izquierda-Dijo y emprendió marcha de nuevo.

En su camino se encontró con unas puertas, había muchas y todas del mismo enfermizo color blanco. Las ignoro y siguió su camino. La verdad nunca había cavilado la posibilidad, hasta ese momento, de que hubiera otras personas viviendo ahí. Solo había visto al sujeto de pelo café hasta entonces, nunca había escuchado la voz o las pisadas de alguien que no fueran las de Fujita.

-Es igual, el no está así que no debo preocuparme-Se dijo para tranquilizarse aunque los nervios no dejaban de inquietarla.

Al final alcanzo a vislumbrar una luz y su corazón dio un brinco, acelero el paso y al llegar observo la inmensa abertura que sería la salida al exterior. Dio dos pasos y aspiro el aire nocturno, el bosque ennegrecido por la oscuridad de la noche la recibía con suaves brisas que, en lugar de causarle frio, le produjeron un calor tan conocido y familiar que se sintió en casa. Una lagrima rodo desde su ojo derecho pero por primera vez fue por plena felicidad, una que había olvidado cómo se sentía. Sonrió mirando el cielo y corrió hacia el bosque, no pensaba detenerse ahora que había encontrado su libertad, se alejaría de ese lugar tanto como pudiera y no miraría hacia atrás.

-Soy libre-Exclamo sin detener la marcha, rio y se dejo llevar por las corrientes de aire a donde la llevara.

Después de todo, cualquier lugar era mejor que ese… o eso creyó.

* * *

_Una semana después (Poblado del País de la Ola)_

* * *

Miraba a todos los transeúntes de alrededor intentando llamar su atención.

-Etto señor podría… señora quisiera… podría decirme donde puedo… por favor podría ayudarme a buscar…-Nadie parecía notar su presencia, todos pasaban ignorándola sin fijarse en lo que decía, como si fuera invisible.

Se quedo parada y quieta por un segundo anonadada y decepcionada por la actitud de aquellos adultos, si estuviera en su aldea con solo preguntarle a la primera persona ya habría obtenido una respuesta amable y cortes, no como con esta gente.

Se atrevió a intentarlo nuevamente pero esta vez de una forma distinta, se acerco a un hombre que no tendría menos de 50 años y jalo de su kimono* para llamar su atención, cuando la tuvo iba a hacerle la pregunta pero no pudo ni abrir la boca cuando se vio tirada en el suelo. Se quedo patidifusa mirado al anciano que la había empujado alejarse sin ningún atisbo de remordimiento. La había hecho caer mientras le gritaba que no tenía nada, que lo dejara en paz, y luego la había mirado con desprecio.

No lo podía creer.

Se levanto aun medio shokeada por los anteriores sucesos, miro en dirección donde el hombre se había perdido y sintió sus ojos escocer. No podía entender su actitud ¿Por qué le había hecho eso? Ella solo iba preguntarle si conocía un lugar donde empeñaran objetos para vender la navaja que se había traído para conseguir algo de comida a cambio.

-¿Así de oscuro y mezquino es este mundo?-Pregunto a la nada aun parara en medio de la vía pública.

-¡Mocoso de mierda, me las vas a pagar!-Palabras seguidas de un golpe la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

Observo horrorizada a unos metros a un hombre golpeando a un niño pequeño que no debería ser más grande que ella. El menor se encontraba en obvia desventaja frente a los dos metros de alto y uno de año de ese sujeto, no tenía ninguna oportunidad de defenderse y aun así ese maldito continuaba golpeándolo.

-Despreciable-Susurro frunciendo el ceño acercándose inconscientemente a la escena.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡No me fije que estaba estorbándole el camino Satou-san, por favor no me golpee más!-Chillo el chiquillo aterrado mirando al hombre desde el suelo donde había sido lanzado.

-¡No mientas pequeño bastardo!-Exclamo pateando con fuerza el menudo cuerpo hasta sacarle el aire al menor que ahora tosía sin control.

-¡Déjalo en paz abusivo!-Grito la peli-rosa sin poder soportarlo más.

-¿Eh? ¿Y quién demonios eres tu renacuajo?-Pregunto mirando a lo que a él le parecía un feo chiquillo.

-¡No te importa, solo déjalo ir!-Ordeno mirándolo retadoramente.

-¿Acaso no sabes quién soy mocoso? Soy parte de los hombres de Gatou-san, así que será mejor que te largues si no quieres que te mate-Amenazo volviendo su mirada al otro infante al que iba a golpear nuevamente pero un dolor en la parte trasera de su cráneo lo detuvo-¡Agh! ¡¿Pero qué mierda…?!-Se giro y vio al mocoso de pelo rosa con la mano alzada, miro el suelo y vio una piedra con rastros de sangre, y la rabia exploto en su cuerpo-¡Desgraciado enclenque de mierda, me las vas a pagar!-Dijo acercándose amenazante al chiquillo.

Sin más que esperar Sakura empezó a correr intentado alejarse del enorme sujeto metiéndose entre la muchedumbre intentado perderlo pero le estaba costando bastante, el gorila gigante era más rápido de lo que aparentaba.

Y todo esto sucedió bajo la incrédula mirada de un pequeño alvino que aun no podía creer que todo eso hubiera pasado ¿Verdaderamente ese niño le había ayudado?

-_Imposible_-Pensó aun sin procesar la información.

Lo observo correr lejos de las manos musculosas del matón Satou Ken esquivándolo, corriendo de un lado a otro intentando perderlo. Era bastante ágil ante la mirada azulada del alvino que no podía despegar su mirada de su ¿Salvador? Estaba hipnotizado por su valentía.

-¡Oye tu, levántate y corre!-Ese grito logro sacarlo de su estupor, observo de donde provenía sorprendiéndose de que fuera el mismo chiquillo que desde la distancia lo miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes llenos de seguridad y coraje. Su corazón dio un salto al sentirse observado por aquella mirada, y no supo cómo pero ya se encontraba de pie nuevamente cumpliendo la orden que su ahora nominado héroe.

-_¿Quién es ese niño?-_Se pregunto mientras escapaba de la escena, una sonrisa se apodero de sus labios-_Espero volver a verlo alguna vez_-Deseo perdiéndose entre la neblina.

Mientras en un callejón.

Un sordo ruido resonó entre las húmedas y frías paredes del lugar, las profundas y agitadas respiraciones de los personajes llenaban el silencio denso que se había apoderado del ambiente.

-¿Te crees muy valiente verdad escoria?-Se acerco a grandes pasos, se inclino tomando al menor del pelo con fuerza acercándolo hasta quedar frente a frente.

Como respuesta la oji-verde le escupió en la cara.

-¡Maldito!-Chillo el más grande lanzando a la niña contra una pared con fuerza, lo volvió a tomar lanzando hacia el lado contrario y así muchas veces.

-¡Gha!-Grito la peli-rosa chocando duramente contra el suelo, su visión se nublo y un liquido se deslizo por su cabeza hasta su mandíbula.

Gimió de dolor al sentir la patada del gigante en su estomago, eso era muy doloroso pero soportable.

-_No se compara ni un poco con las torturas del maldito de Fujita_\- Pensó recibiendo otro golpe, ahora en la cara, uno sonoro "Crack" sonó y supo que su nariz se había roto- Bas…tar…do-Logro pronuncia a duras penas.

-¿Tú no te cansas eh mocoso?-Dijo enviándole otro golpe.

-Jam-más f-frente a u-n deb-bilucho c-como t-u- Forzó una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Estupido!-Exclamo el hombre perdiendo los estribos nuevamente.

Tomo a la pequeña de la cabeza, la giro y comenzó a golpearla violentamente contra el suelo una y otra vez sin descanso, solo se detuvo cuando la cara de la menor estuvo cubierta de su propia sangre.

-¿Te crees muy rudo pedazo de mierda? ¿Eh?-La alzo y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago que la obligo a abrir los ojos enormemente y le saco todo el aire- ¿Crees poder vencerme?-La tiro al suelo del tremendo golpe en la cara, se acerco lentamente y aplasto su cabeza con su pie-Pues mira como te tragas mi zapato bastardo- Coloco más fuerza hasta que oyó chillar al menor, sonrió y lo pateo de nuevo.

Y así continuo durante largos minutos que para Sakura fueron una eternidad, el sujeto había resultado ser muy fuerte aunque no muy inteligente, sus ataques siempre eran los mismos. Por lo que supo sobrellevarlo el tiempo que duro.

Cuando el hombre vio que el cuerpo dejaba de moverse se aburrió y se largo enseguida, no quería ser visto, alguno de sus imbéciles compañeros podría irle con el cuento a Gatou y quien sabe que le haría ese bastardo.

Cuando ya no sintió los pasos del matón se dio la vuelta, su cuerpo protesto en dolor, se llevo una mano al estomago, esa era la zona donde más la había golpeado ese animal. Levanto su camisa sucia y examino el daño. No se veía muy mal pero sabía que en unas horas la macha verde se tornaría oscura y en ese momento sentiría el verdadero dolor del hematoma. Se paro ayudándose de la pared a su lado, respiraba entrecortado y su visión no era muy buena. Se llevo una mano a la cabeza y limpio la sangre sobre el ojo que dificultaba su vista, se acerco tambaleante a un charco y pudo apreciar su verdadero estado. Estaba irreconocible, apretó los puños y tembló.

-Oka-san Otou-san… lo que hice fue por una buena causa pero… por ello yo pague las consecuencias… ¿Eso es bueno o malo?-Susurro mirando el cielo nublado, pronto empezaría a llover-Lo mejor será buscar un sitio donde refugiarme-Murmuro deslizando su mirada por todo el lugar hasta que en el fondo del callejón vio un contenedor de basura.

Lo abrió y el asqueroso aroma le dio de golpe, contuvo las arcadas cubriéndose a tiempo la boca. Apretó los dientes con importancia pero se metió igual, cerró justo cuando las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer. Frías lagrimas cayeron por sus ojos al verse rodeada de toda esa suciedad y mugre, si sus padres estuvieran con vida en ese momento estaría en su habitación jugando con sus muñecas o tomando un reconfortante baño caliente, no sufriendo de maltratos y padeciendo hambre. Se mordió el labio para evitar sollozar, no lo haría, ya no seguiría lamentándose por el hubiera. Lo que veía es lo que tenia, y no podía quejarse porque ella había tomado la decisión de huir, y prefería mil veces verse rodeada de esa mierda que volver a estar en aquel infierno.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno aquí el segundo capítulo, espero les haya gustado :)

Sé que es bastante macabro pero más adelante las cosas irán cambiando para Sakura. Lo que yo busco es forjarla de una manera que nunca se había visto hasta convertirla en la persona que yo deseo que sea (un meta que me he auto-impuesto y que no descansare hasta cumplir).

El significado de las palabras marcadas con un (*):

-**Are are:** Vaya vaya.

-**Chan:** Es un sufijo cariñoso para referirse a niños (en especial para las niñas).

-**Onegai**: Por favor.

-**Yada:** No quiero.

-**Demo:** Pero

-**Kami:** Dios.

-**Sama:** Sufijo para referirse a alguien importante y/o personas mayores (no es todo su significado pero esto es a lo que yo me refiero),

-**Tasukete:** Sálvame o ayúdame.

-**Kimono:** Vestido tradicional japonés, se distingue a simpe vista el género para el que fueron confeccionados gracias a su corte, su decorado y tela. El kimono se viste cubriendo el cuerpo en forma envolvente, y sujetado con una faja ancha llamada _obi_.

Bien, si les gusto dejen un review con cualquier duda que tengan del fic o solo un comentario. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Capitulo 2

_Hogar, caza y traslado._

* * *

No podía decir cuántos días exactamente habían pasado, su cuerpo entumecido del frio y vacio por el hambre protestaba ante cualquier muestra de movimiento, incluso abrir los ojos le parecía una tortura ahora y por eso los mantenía cerrados, sin darse por aludida de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Se acurruco como pudo entre las cajas y respiro profundo, sus cejas se contrajeron en señal de dolor y procedió a soltar un débil quejido mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla sucia. Todo eso era en consecuencia de la paliza que aquella bestia le había propinado, la había mantenido imposibilitada por días sin oportunidad alguna de movilidad para abastecer su cuerpo de alimento y así recuperar algo de energía.

Un suplicio que ni el más despreciable de los hombres debería padecer.

-Y-y… a-a mi… s-so… lo, a m-i –Entrecortadamente soltó una cuantas palabras que solo ella logro escuchar.

Su cuerpo tembló nuevamente ante una nueva oleada de llanto. No podía evitarlo, toda esa situación la superaba, quería pero no podía mantenerse en calma. Nadie más que ella sabía lo que albergaba su corazón en ese momento, la desesperación, el miedo y la tristeza existentes en su alma dolida la llenaban. Extrañaba tanto a sus padres que el dolor de su pérdida a veces la hacía delirar entre la realidad y la ilusión, ansiaba tanto regresar a aquellos días de felicidad y despreocupación, incluso aceptaría los maltratos de los intolerantes niños de su aldea. Todo fuera por salir de ese inferno al que ahora llamaba vida.

Otra lágrima se deslizo y ya no pudo seguir prolongando el llanto. Su menudo cuerpo se convulsiono bajo el vano intento de detener las lágrimas, pero ya ni mordiéndose los labios acallo su dolor. Su lamento se alzo entre las paredes de metal, haciendo eco y llenando el espacio del sonido de la desgracia humana.

-C-asa…qu-iero i-r a ca-sa- Logro decir entre exhalaciones, cubriéndose el rostro entre sus huesudas manos.

El llanto se prolongo por largos minutos hasta que un sonido la obligo a callarse.

-… ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?- Los ojos verdes de la niña se abrieron enormes del pánico, había alguien en el callejón y se estaba acercando hacia donde ella se encontraba.

Sus dientes involuntariamente castañearon y su respiración se agito dejando a la vista su ubicación al estar el lugar enmudecido. Quiso darse un golpe por estúpida pero justo en ese momento el contenedor se abrió y la luz le dio de lleno en los ojos encegueciéndola momentáneamente.

-¡Oh, por amor al cielo!- Escucho exclamar a la persona pero sin lograr apreciar su figura aun, aunque pudo reconocer su voz y supo que era la de una mujer-… niña pero ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-Cuestiono mirándola fijamente desde una distancia prudente.

Con la visión recuperada logro observarla, su apariencia era la de una joven mujer entrando a la treintena, una nativa del pueblo se dijo al ver sus ropas, alta de figura esbelta, con largo cabello azabache y cándidos orbes negros. La observaba entre horrorizada y compasiva, con la duda impuesta entre acercarse o salir corriendo.

-… Oh kami, ¿Cómo alguien…? ¿Por qué estas en este lugar pequeña?- Articulo sin saber bien que decir, había visto las injusticias de su pueblo pero jamás algo tan vil y despreciable como esto.

-M-e… es… esc-on-d-ia –Pudo contestar observando inexpresiva a la fémina, quien se cubrió la boca acallando un grito que pugnaba escapar.

-¿De q-quien?- Inquirió mirándola temerosa.

-De el h-hom-bre… q-ue me… h-hizo e-sto- Pronuncio tomando el borde de su camiseta y levantándola lentamente hasta dejar ver una enorme mancha negro-violácea que se extendía desde el pecho hasta la orilla del ombligo de la menor.

La mujer jadeo espantada, con las manos sobre su boca temblando y los ojos enajenados de lágrimas aun sin liberar.

-Oh por dios, esto no… ¡Oh por dios pequeña! ¡¿Quién ha podido hacerte esto?!-Ya sin ningún miedo la mujer se acerco donde la menor, tomándola cuidadosamente de los hombros para no hacerle más daño, y extrayéndola del contenedor hasta tenerla entre sus brazos, la meció como quien calma a un bebe de su llanto y lloro libremente sobre la peli-rosa quien la miraba incrédula.

-Usted, ¿Qué…?-No fue capaz de decir más cuando la mayor volvió la vista hacia ella, se quedo muda al ver las lagrimas correr por sus mejillas, mirándola con triste empatía. Frunció un poco el ceño con incomprensión, ¿Por qué lloraba? Era ella quien había sido apaleada, era ella quien debería estar llorando no la morocha-N-no llore s-señora, no llore…-Logro articular pasando con pesadez sus pequeñas manos por el rostro de la pelinegra quien tomo la mano y la sujeto contra su rostro aun sin dejar de llorar.

-¿Tienes algún familiar? ¡Ay pero que pregunta, por supuestos que no!-Exclamo inquieta mientras hacia el intento de sonreír pero solo logro una mueca incomoda-¿Quieres…? ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Tengo una casa donde vivo con mi padre, mi esposo y mi hijo de dos años, no es muy grande pero si acogedora, y algo mejor que esto-Señalo el contenedor maloliente con el ceño fruncido, ahora que la angustia había pasado, la ira tomo su lugar ¿Pero qué clase de infame ser había podido hacerle eso a una niña pequeña? No debería pasar de los seis años, por todos los cielos, era demencialmente absurdo.

Sakura miro a la mujer confusa ¿Ella… quería ayudarle? ¿De verdad estaba intentando ayudarle? No lo comprendía, ¿Cómo era posible eso? Desde que llego a ese lugar no había recibido más que golpes y rechazo de la gente, ¿Por qué ella parecía querer lo contrario? ¿Debería creer en su palabra? La miro a los ojos con suspicacia para luego abrirlos con sorpresa, ella… a diferencia de los otros… no tenia maldad en su mirada, ni repudio, ni asco, ni aversión, lo único que podía apreciar era pena, tristeza y rabia, pero no en su contra, lo sentía al percibir su suave agarre, deseaba en verdad protegerla. Las lagrimas se acumularon en su ojos, los cerro tratando de evitar que cayeran pero eso solo adelanto el proceso. Se soltó en llanto aferrándose a la bondadosa mujer que la cargaba entre sus brazos.

-¡Si, si quiero! ¡Por favor, lléveme con usted!-Suplico sujetándose fuerte de la ropa de la morocho, quien la tomo con mayor firmeza acercándola hacia sí, sollozando por igual.

-Claro que sí, vámonos de aquí-Afirmo acariciando suavemente la cabeza del infante mientras empezaba a caminar a la salida.

Vio las bolsas de comprar que cargaba hace unos minutos, se agacho y las tomo con algo de dificultad pero sin soltar en ningún momento a la peli-rosa.

Salieron del callejón a paso lento, la pelinegra procurando calmar a la pequeña que aun sollozaba contra su pecho, acariciando su espalda pasivamente, lo que al parecer estaba funcionando dado que ahora solo temblaba levemente.

-¡Tsunami! ¡Tsunami!-Se escucharon gritos unas calles más adelante, un hombre algo robusto corría por las calles mirando de lado a lado buscando a alguien.

-Kaiza - Murmuro la mujer por lo bajo mirando al hombre en la distancia, una pequeña sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro y se apresuro a alcanzarlo-¡Kaiza, aquí! -Le hablo estando a una cuadra del nombrado.

-¡Tsunami!-Se acerco corriendo-¿Dónde te habías metido? Llevo rato buscándote ¿Qué paso?-Inquirió el hombre sujetándola de los hombros, mirándola fijamente con preocupación.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien, solo…-Desvió la mirada hacia abajo y el hombre la siguió notando finalmente el cuerpo que la pelinegra llevaba en sus brazos-Es el nuevo integrante de nuestra familia-Informo Tsunami sonriendo a la pequeña que se había quedado dormida en sus brazos.

-¿Dónde la encontraste, Tsunami? ¿Qué fue lo que…?-El hombre cayo al ver el estado de la niña, colocándose serio al instante miro a la mujer-¿Tsunami…?-Inquirió mirándola a los ojos inquieto.

La mujer suspiro con tristeza acariciando a la niña.

-Vamos a casa, haya te lo explicare todo-Lo miro con rostro serio, a lo que el hombre solo pudo asentir comenzando a caminar de inmediato tomando las bolsas de compras para facilitarle la tarea a la mujer.

* * *

Abrir la puerta y encontrar solo un vacio no era lo que esperaba a su regreso precisamente. Decir que estaba sorprendido era un calificativo minúsculo ante su verdadero sentir en ese momento. Estaba anonadado, estupefacto, incrédulo ante los hechos, mudo del asombro, pasmado y profundamente confundido. Y no era para menos, en todos sus años de "trabajo" nunca le había sucedido algo como eso. Para su cerebro era sencillamente impensable, y es que la sola idea de que uno de sus prisioneros se hubiera atrevido a fugarse, le era ilógica e incoherente, no por el hecho de que los despreciables no ansiaran su libertad ¿Quién en su lugar no desearía eso? a lo que iba era a la valentía, el coraje suficiente –o insensatez más bien- como para intentar huir de él. No, nadie lo había hecho, todos estaban o muy aterrados o muy rotos como para analizar un método efectivo de escape. Por ello, jamás se había preocupado por salvaguardar correctamente la seguridad de su guarida -desde adentro, porque desde afuera era una historia completamente distinta- se había dejado seducir por el temor infinito que provocaba a sus cautivos que no creyó necesario mantenerlos cien por ciento vigilados, un error imperdonable, pero regresando al tema inicial…

La rata, la pequeña rata que se había traído hace menos de un mes, la que había empezado a moldear a penas… se le había escapado, la muy desgraciada no estaba en su habitación como siempre y eso, por ridículo que pareciera, le daba un mal presentimiento.

-Basura inútil, ¿Dónde te metiste?-Profirió a la nada mirando la solitaria estancia con ira contenida.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza y se giro saliendo. Camino hacia su laboratorio donde investigaba y experimentaba con los pobres miserables que habían tenido la desdicha de cruzarse en su camino. Pensó que tal vez la muy idiota se hubiera quedado ahí hasta terminar de sanar las heridas que el mismo le había provocado. Eso podía ser cierto, es decir, no había sido precisamente muy delicado con ella a pesar de saber que era apenas una niña. Sonrió con suficiencia al rememorar los gritos de dolor de la menor ante su acto perverso, si mal no recordaba ese día le había ordenado sanar antes de que el regresara, y claro que eso debía haber estado haciendo.

No podía ser de otra manera, se dijo a la vez que abría la puerta blanca para encontrar una habitación pulcramente aseada y desinfectada, pero sin rastro de la personita que buscaba. Inspecciono el sitio con ojos ávidos cual lobo hambriento a su presa, pero todo lo que logro divisar fue una enorme mancha oscurecida a los pies de la silla de metal.

Ella no estaba allí tampoco.

-No puede ser-Farfullo entre dientes caminando decididamente hacia la silla.

La gran mancha de sangre que había dejado la niña luego de su encuentro ya estaba seca, ennegrecida por el tiempo sin lavarla. Maldijo por lo bajo y volvió hacia la puerta de entrada, se dirigió ahora hacia la bodega, otro de los pocos lugares a los que le había permitido rondar a la menor. Pero al igual que con los demás, no había huellas de ella.

Golpeo la puerta sin contener más su rabia provocando una gran abolladura en el metal, realmente había huido, la mocosa de mierda se había escapado… ¡De él!

-¡Maldita! no te lo permitiré, ya verás bastarda infeliz que te encontrare y cuando te tenga de nuevo entre mis dedos, te estrujare hasta que la última gota de vida te abandone para siempre-Se prometió empezando a salir, iría a buscarla, no le importaba en lo más mínimo cuanto le tomara, a él nadie le veía la cara de estúpido, pensó golpeando un estante junto a la puerta, unas cajas se cayeron en el proceso a lo que bufo molesto, dispuesto a desaparecer de una vez continuo pero algo lo detuvo de su acto-¿Qué…? Esto no es…-Miro el estante donde guardaba sus botellas- Tch, esa idiota-Musito por lo bajo tanteando el único lugar vacio, libre de polvo luego de que el envase plástico fuera retirado- Veo que no será muy difícil encontrarte después de todo-Sonrió de lado y salió de la estancia.

Si esa pequeña idiota pesaba que ya se había librado de él, estaba muy pero muy equivocada.

* * *

-Así es hokage-sama, los encontramos sin vida en la frontera del país de la Ola-Confirmo el AMBU de rodillas frente a la máxima autoridad de la aldea.

-¿Y la niña?-Cuestiono aun sin quitar la vista del paisaje de afuera.

-No la encontramos junto a los cuerpos, ni por los alrededores, hasta el momento se encuentra desaparecida-Informo con seriedad aun manteniéndose en pose, con la cabeza gacha.

El anciano hombre suspiro girándose para enfrentar al ninja, se acerco a su escritorio tomando asiento y tomo su pipa olvidada hasta el momento, le dio una larga calada y soltó el humo.

-Muy bien, puedes retirarte-Permitió asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Hai-Y desapareció en un puff.

En ese momento el anciano se dejo caer contra el espaldar de su silla. Miro el techo con la vista perdida, rememorando el momento en el que había aceptado la petición de la pequeña Haruno. La culpa lo carcomía por dentro al igual que la impotencia, pero ya nada se podía hacer. No tenía indicios de quien haya sido el culpable, ni una pista de porque los atacaron precisamente a ellos. No eran bandidos, Kizashi y Mebeki los habrían derrotado en un santiamén, era un ninja. Uno de alta categoría al parecer, porque mayor rastro que el de una pelea no encontraron.

Volvió a darle una fuerte calada a su pipa, y soltó el aire mientras una fina lágrima se deslizaba por su arrugado rostro.

Había permitido que unas jóvenes almas se perdieran demasiado pronto, y eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado :)

Sé que me tarde mucho y les pido mil disculpas por eso (La universidad es demasiado problemática) pero espero esto compense mi falta.

Si les gusto el capitulo, comenten y dejen sus opiniones al respecto (Los review son el aire del autor, ¡No me dejen morir por favor! Jajjajaja no es cierto, pero uno no hace daño)

La historia avanza y ahora Sakura cambiara un poco de ambiente, es muy importante lo que sucederá a partir de ahora (Aquí se definirá el camino de la pelirrosa) así que no se lo pierdan ;) ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!


End file.
